


Keep It Silent

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the knowledge that they’re surrounded by the rest of their fellow knights, there’s no way that Leon can resist his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #67 at gwaine_quest which was: Canon era tent sex with worried-they'll-be-overheard-Leon and pushy-bottom-Gwaine. Bonus points for Gwaine riding Leon.

Leon groaned quietly to himself as he realised that he had allowed himself to get distracted by his lover ... again. He was supposed to be leading the patrol not mooning over his lover like a teenage girl. Who would have thought when he arrested the guy that they would end up as lovers? He certainly hadn’t. For such a long time he had been completely focused on his career and his training, something that had paid off as he was now Uther’s adjutant and Arthur’s second-in-command. Such focus and determination meant that relationships had fallen by the wayside, meaning that this thing with Gwaine had come so completely out of the blue. The first time that he had met Gwaine he was of the opinion that the other man was a player and an incorrigible flirt; rumour had it that he had tried it on was as many of the beautiful women and handsome men in the marketplace as he could. He hadn’t been able to deny the other man’s attractiveness though. Then he had had to arrest him and Gwaine had been exiled from Camelot and Leon had mostly forgotten about him, or at least that was what he had told himself. Nothing had happened prior to them storming Camelot along with Arthur but, in the dungeons with the last of the immortal army despatched, Leon had been unable to help himself. Taking his time and allowing the others to leave before him he had pushed Gwaine up against the wall and kissed him, delighting when Gwaine had responded eagerly even as he simultaneously cursed the impracticality of chainmail. Later, when Gwaine had been wearing the scarlet and gold cloak of the knights of Camelot for the first time he hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away.

He looked up at Gwaine across the fire and shook his head good naturedly as Gwaine winked and flashed him a cheeky grin to the amusement of the other knights who saw the interaction. All of the knights knew of their relationship as did Merlin, Arthur and Uther himself. Technically, relationships between two men were banned under the laws of Camelot but if they went on then heads were turned and nothing was said. This was particularly true of Leon who held such a high position within Camelot’s army and, were it not for Arthur, would be Camelot’s First Knight, even if the man he was involved with had been exiled from Camelot prior to becoming a knight. Merlin was Gwaine’s closest friend (and Arthur’s lover) and with Arthur bedding his manservant then he really couldn’t complain. Besides, Gwaine had saved Arthur’s life several times and despite his somewhat unconventional methods he had swiftly been taken into Arthur’s inner circle. As for Uther, they weren’t completely convinced that he had completely recovered from his ordeal; he certainly didn’t seem to remember that he had exiled Gwaine previously.

The weather had turned over the last week and they were now faced with the threat of snow, something that they really didn’t want when faced with the prospect of at least several more days out on patrol before they could return to Camelot. At least, due to the prospective weather conditions they had tents to protect them against the elements somewhat. It would just be whoever was on watch who would suffer. He had it all worked out though so that each knight spent a portion of one evening on watch and the other two nights in the relative comfort of the tents repeated ad finitum as necessary. There were seven of them on patrol so they had set up four tents, each one with two knights in it. Whoever was on sentry duty would swap positions in the tent with whoever was taking over from them. Even though this was the first night of the patrol, each knight had a tacit agreement as to who they would share with Leon couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was sharing a tent with Gwaine. Typically, as the most senior knight, he had a tent to himself but seeing as his lover was on patrol with him, he was sharing his tent for once. Normally they didn’t end up on patrol with each other so it was never a problem. The problem lay in the fact that his ability to resist Gwaine was essentially non-existent. There was only one exception; when Gwaine had been down to the tavern and stank like said tavern which inevitably ended in Gwaine passing out and snoring like a pig. Thankfully, those incidents were ever-decreasing as Gwaine gradually settled into life in Camelot. There were no taverns and definitely no mead on patrol in the middle of the Forest of Ascetir so he didn’t have that excuse. It was even harder as Gwaine was in his crimson cloak that made him even more irresistible than normal.

He was screwed. Determined not to let his dismay show on his face he knew that there was no putting off the inevitable and stood.

“Right men, time to turn in. Lamorak, you have the first watch. Gwaine, you’re on the second and Lancelot you’re on the third. We’ll be up with the dawn.”

Knowing that his words would be taken as gospel, he turned on his heel and made his way to his tent, listening to the flurry of activity behind him.

(~*~)

Gwaine knew that he was going to get an earful from his lover but he couldn’t resist the wink and cheeky grin that he sent in Leon’s direction despite the half-dozen or so knights that were surrounding them. He never could resist any opportunity to tease his lover, to try and crack that oh-so-serious mask that Leon wore the majority of the time. With the amount of time that he spent in inns and taverns not to mention the amount of time that he spent travelling around he wasn’t particularly picky about his lovers; male or female he didn’t really mind, although he did prefer men when it came down to brass tacks. They were less emotional. Emotions had never really featured before and he’d never been one for relationships. It had predominantly been one-night stands and on rare occasions those one-night stands had turned into two nights. One particularly memorable occasion had even turned into three days. Emotions and relationships had never been a consideration until he met Leon and all three were now inextricably linked. When he had first entered Camelot having helped Arthur and Merlin in that bar fight he had only seen Leon once which had been when the senior knight had arrested him. Rather preoccupied at the time with more important matters (like being dragged in front of Uther Pendragon) he hadn’t really paid much attention to Leon other than passing observation that he was rather attractive. Once he had been knighted by Arthur he had remained wary of Leon because of his predisposition to distrust the nobility (he had made an exception with Arthur primarily because of Merlin and also because Arthur could be alright when he tried), and yes he was ignoring the kiss that they had had in the dungeons because it was simply one kiss. As Camelot had slowly returned to normal he had gradually moved from spending all his time with the other ‘commoners’ that had been knighted by Arthur to slowly spending more and more time with Leon. That time had led to a slightly drunken one-night stand that had turned into three nights that week and before the month was over they had stumbled into a relationship. The transition from being a bit of a playboy to being in a relationship had been easier than he had imagined and he had stability in his life in a way that he hadn’t really had since his father died.

It was unusual for the two of them to be on the same patrol as each other though; not completely unheard of but certainly not an everyday occurrence. Especially when you considered that Gwaine had only just returned to Camelot the day before the patrol had left, having been part of the escort sent with Arthur to Mercia. They’d been away for nearly three weeks and the weather in Mercia had been atrocious and the return journey filled with minor disasters. Mercia had already been hit by snow and ice when it came for them to leave but Arthur hadn’t wanted to delay their return despite the fact that the roads were highly treacherous. If they delayed then there was the possibility that they could become even worse and Arthur couldn’t (and wouldn’t) risk that. They had been caught in what was practically a blizzard on the second day leaving two knights ill and Merlin would have been among them if Arthur and Gwaine hadn’t buried him under their spare cloaks. With the weather too bad to camp out on the third day they had stayed at an inn for the night only for Sir Bedivere to slip on the icy cobbles. The sickening crack that followed had made them all wince and the diagnosis of a broken leg from Merlin (although a foregone conclusion from the noise) had necessitated that he be left behind temporarily. Just when Gwaine thought things couldn’t get any worse, his horse had stumbled in a rabbit hole hidden by the snow and lamed herself badly enough that he could no longer ride her. With a bit of reorganisation, Gwaine ended up riding Merlin’s horse while Merlin rode behind Arthur on Hengroen. By the time they made it back to Camelot, despite the fact that he hadn’t seen Leon in nearly three weeks, Gwaine could barely summon the energy to strip off his mail and collapse into bed.

Any hopes of a welcome home shag were dashed when Leon announced the following morning as he dressed that, as Arthur had only just returned from Mercia and still needed to report to the King, he would be leading the patrol to the Forest of Ascetir. There was also the fact that, as Elyan was ill Gwaine would have to go out on the patrol as well. The one bright spot in all of this was that he was going to be on patrol with Leon so the possibility of him getting a welcome home shag wasn’t completely gone; as long as he could persuade Leon.

As the other knights made their way into the tents, Gwaine couldn’t help the lecherous grin that spread across his face and caused Lancelot to look vaguely horrified as he caught sight of it.

“Please remember that you’re in a tent and not a castle. There aren’t any stone walls. Sound carries and I really don’t want to hear whatever it is you’re planning.”

The lack of response from Gwaine as he ducked into the tent that Leon was already occupying filled Lancelot with dread.

(~*~)

To his delight, Leon was simply sat on his bedroll in the tent writing his daily report that would be given to Uther on their return. Leon’s sword was propped up by the entrance to the tent should it be needed in an emergency and Gwaine unbuckled his own sword and placed it next to Leon’s as he plotted the best way to go about getting what he wanted. It certainly wasn’t going to be easy. Leon didn’t hold the high-rank that he occupied nor command the respect that he did for no reason. He was probably the most dedicated knight that Gwaine had ever seen, with the exception of Arthur and potentially Lancelot. Beyond that, he was genuinely nice despite having a reputation as a stern taskmaster when it came down to the knight’s daily training. Deciding that he was going to lull the other man into a false sense of security, he stripped off his crimson cloak and his mail debating whether to go any further. They would be sleeping in tunics, trousers and boots partly because of the cold weather but also in case they should be attacked in the middle of the night although it was simply impractical (and incredibly uncomfortable) to sleep in the chainmail shirts and whatever other armour the individual knights chose to wear. He came to the conclusion that should he undress further it could alert Leon to his real agenda and turned his attention to his bedroll, fussing slightly to get it just right. With nothing else to do, he simply lay back with his arms behind his head and waited for Leon to finish writing his report.

(~*~)

Gwaine had started to doze off when he felt the barest brush of lips against his own, and smiled despite keeping his eyes shut. Without bothering to open his eyes, he returned the kiss, smiling as Leon groaned and things rapidly became more heated between the two of them, hands scrabbling at clothes even as their mouths met.

“We can’t do this now; we’re on patrol. Besides, Lamorak’s just outside. He’ll hear us.”

Leon could hear in his own voice that his protests were half-hearted. It had been too long for both of them. There was no time for foreplay; they were already taking a risk as it was. Gwaine fumbled in one of their bags for the oil that they used on their swords, upending it over his fingers and preparing himself swiftly. Even as he spoke he was reaching for the oil and slicking himself up.

“You’ll just have to keep me quiet then won’t you?”

Gwaine had a smug smile on his face that Leon was determined to wipe off. Gwaine was shorter than Leon so it was the work of a moment to flip them over so that Gwaine was pinned beneath him.

“I think I can manage that.” Leon seized a handful of Gwaine’s hair and used it to hold him in place, muffling the moans and gasps with his own mouth.

He coaxed Gwaine’s legs apart, settling himself between them and slowly inching into the tight heat. He knew that this had to be causing Gwaine a bit of discomfort what with the minimal preparation and three weeks of no sex but they were both too impatient for each other to really care. Despite trying to keep the pace slow, make things last, but it was no good. Before long Leon was slamming into Gwaine, the two of them uncaring that they could have an audience outside the tent. It didn’t take long for Gwaine to succumb to the sensations of Leon’s cock moving inside of him and the friction of his own cock sandwiched in between them; he came with a loud groan, his internal muscles clenching convulsively and milking Leon’s orgasm from him. They lay there boneless for several long minutes, relishing the fact that they were together again before Gwaine made a move to wipe them clean with a corner of the bedroll.

It wasn’t ideal, it certainly wasn’t what either of them had been envisioning, a quick shag followed by equally hurried dressing, but it was better than nothing after their period of enforced celibacy.

(~*~)

Gwaine wandered around the camp one last time, checking the perimeter, and when he was satisfied made his way to the tent that Lancelot was using. He silently opened the flaps of the tent and shook Lancelot roughly. They were all trained to wake up at the slightest noise and this was no different; Lancelot was awake and alert within minutes. Gwaine stayed by the tent and gave Lance a brief run-down on the lack of activity before turning and heading towards Leon’s tent.

“Enjoy your sleep.” Lancelot knew the minute that he had said it that it was the wrong thing.

He was right of course. Gwaine swung round with an arched eyebrow and a wicked grin, verging on a leer.

“Sleep? What on earth are you talking about?”

“Gwaine. Don’t walk away from me. GWAINE!”

(~*~)

Leon was vaguely aware of someone entering the tent but, having determined that it wasn’t an intruder and was just Gwaine having finished his watch, he simply dropped back into a deeper sleep. He wasn’t remotely prepared to be pulled out of his deep slumber by the feel of hot, wet suction enveloping his cock. He hadn’t even noticed his trousers being unfastened which just proved how comfortable he was with his lover, even when they were supposed to be on patrol. He knew that he shouldn’t really be surprised by the other man’s actions (this was Gwaine after all) but he couldn’t help but be slightly amazed by the other knight’s sheer audacity.

“Gwaine!” The name was hissed. “What the hell do you think ... oh God!”

Without even thinking about it, his hand slid down and tangled in Gwaine’s hair, ensuring that the other knight continued with what he was doing. His hips bucked upwards of their own accord as Gwaine pulled away with a noise that seemed to be embarrassingly loud in the silence.

He watched as Gwaine pulled off his boots and trousers, his cloak already discarded by the entrance, before fumbling for the vial of oil that they had used earlier. Leon watched with wide eyes as Gwaine hurriedly prepared himself before wiping the excess oil on the bedroll Leon was lying on. His expression didn’t change as Gwaine moved up to straddle Leon’s hips, slowly lowering himself onto Leon’s shaft, his head falling back as he did so.

“Do you think you can keep quiet?” As Leon spoke, he moved his hands so that they were holding onto Gwaine’s hips, grinning as Gwaine nodded distractedly.

Slowly, he watched Gwaine started to raise and lower himself, completely sheathing Leon’s cock inside his body with every downwards movement. Gwaine arched his back allowing for deeper penetration and also allowing Leon to rake against his prostate with every thrust, Gwaine biting on his lower lip to stop himself from being too vocal. Leon’s grip on Gwaine’s hips kept the pace steady but despite their earlier bout of sex there was no way that they would be able to last long. As they both neared climax, Leon reached out and wrapped a sword-calloused hand around Gwaine’s neglected erection. That was sensory overload for Gwaine and he came over Leon’s stomach as well as his own, even as Leon came inside him with one last deep thrust. Uncaring of the mess between them Gwaine simply slumped over Leon’s chest.

“We need to get dressed again.”

“In a minute.”

Gwaine’s voice already had a sleep-laden quality about it and Leon just prayed that nobody walked in on them or that their camp was attacked.

~*~

The next morning, as they simultaneously ate breakfast, got dressed and struck camp, Leon was constantly fighting to keep the blush from his cheeks. He couldn’t shake the horrific thought that the rest of the patrol had heard what he and Gwaine had been up to the previous evening. He didn’t think that he had been this mortified since he had been forced to dress up as a woman by Guinevere in order to escape Camelot. At least then he hadn’t had to face any of his fellow knights while dressed as a woman. He simply couldn’t believe that Gwaine had been able to persuade him to do _that_ , no matter how enjoyable it had been. It had been thoroughly enjoyable, particularly after three weeks of enforced celibacy, but he would be incredibly relieved when they were back in Camelot and wouldn’t have the nagging worry in the back of their minds that they could be heard. Or it would be that way for him; Gwaine didn’t give a damn as to who heard them which Leon couldn’t quite understand. Even though people knew about them, knew about their relationship, he still wanted to keep their relationship private or as private as possible. He definitely didn’t have this exhibitionist streak that Gwaine had. He cast a glance around the camp and even now, despite the freezing cold weather, Gwaine had no problem with wandering around camp in just his trousers and boots, necklace dangling on his bare chest. Even now, still surprised by Gwaine’s audacity, he couldn’t help but stare. There was no denying that Gwaine was fucking gorgeous (and he knew it) and Leon couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that he had ended up with the knight in his bed. Despite his mortification at the previous night’s activities, he couldn’t wait to get his lover into an actual bed, preferably his own as his quarters were far enough from people that whatever they got up to they wouldn’t have to keep it silent and could make as much noise as they wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/56163.html)


End file.
